Unacceptable Behavior
by BlackVelvet89
Summary: Kara has been having unacceptable behavior at work and Lena sets her straight or Kara realizes she, herself isn't straight at all. One shot story. New writer to this. Leave positive or negative reviews please.


There was no way Kara was ever getting over how Lena stood up to her like that at work. After the panic attack at work she had to immediately go home and mediate. She could feel her lower region still throbbing with want, but why she pondered? She kept getting flashbacks of how soft, but stern Lena's voice was as it hovered over her while Kara quite couldn't look her in the eyes as Lena dished it out to her about having unacceptable work behavior as employee.

Very different the way how Mon-El use to argue about nonsense. She didn't want him to assert dominance in any way shape of form in their relationship, but Kara she didn't have the strength or the right nor want to argue with her. She was right she wasn't being a good employee and kept holding things off when Lena gave her a task.Lena's green eyes looked into her laced with sadness and a quiet anger that only Kara can understand. She listened to how fast Lena's heart beat while talking to her at that moment. She wanted to hug Lena at that moment and tell her no it isn't about Mon El it's about the continuous lies she had to tell and live with. Not telling her she was Super girl ate her up inside every day.Kara remembered before the CEO even finished her lashing how she wanted to push Lena softly back on the desk and tell her how sorry she was for chopping her head off, kiss the beauty mark of perfection on Lena's alabaster neck and beg her for forgiveness.

"Rio" Kara gasped out loud thank Him she didn't say that out in public, people would really wonder about her then. This is way unacceptable thinking about Lena as a best friend and as her now boss. Very unacceptable indeed! Kara just thought it was as this world would say girl crush? She has a girl crush on Lena way before the brunch outings and interviews she had with Lena. She first noticed it slightly when she decided to tag along with her cousin Kal El to interview the CEO. Kara still remembers how they're first interaction went "And who are you exactly"?

Lena set her emerald eyes upon her. Crimson lips set in a seductive smirk. Kara nervously touched her glasses briefly almost forgetting her name, that's never happened before. "Kara Danvers, I'm not with the Daily Planet I'm with Catco company". Their first meeting with each other breezed by, but Kara can still remember how her lower region warmed up when Lena snapped away of her life story all Kara can think about how her bossiness and her goddess appearance just filled her with want of the CEO.

"Snap out of Kara". She told herself. Lena is a friend, my best friend. Plus, it seems like today even while she was in between work and her Super girl duty it seems like Lena was getting along with her fan Eve. Or even more Kara caught on to James checking Lena out when Lena's back was turned helping a coworker. No Kara wasn't jealous. Not at all.

Kara had to be the only person Lena text on a daily basis of "Good morning, my Sunshine", "I miss you" selfies of food which Kara hated and they debated over that until Kara brought her surprise lunch or they went out to eat if Lena had an opening before a meeting or an investor. She felt special unlike with Mon El it was all about him. With Lena it was just about them. Slowly Kara was breaking Lena's walls down. She became more open and giggled at Kara's lame jokes. All while biting her lips and glancing over at Kara. Those moments Kara wanted to tell Lena each time about the secret she kept holding back. If she continued to hold back maybe Lena would find someone else to confide in or befriend.

Not saying Lena doesn't deserve friends since she didn't have anyone, but Kara. Was it wrong to want to be Lena's only one for everything? Was it normal? Selfish even? To be possessive and even wanting Lena to feel the same way? This was too much for Kara to even think about after this hectic day that wasn't even over with, yet.

Everything was just building up in her chest again she could feel it. Calm down and go back to meditating she thought to herself while she kneeled in her living room and silently prayed Rio would get her through this.


End file.
